


A Monochromatic Blur

by CriticalCitrus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalCitrus/pseuds/CriticalCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monochromatic Blur

Jack exhaled quietly and pulled on his worn trench coat, the dark oak color fading into more of a oaky brown. Not that he noticed. Those boxes scattered across his home stared intensely at his figure, waiting to be unpacked. He hated the looming sense of responsibility they gave him, so instead he slammed the door shut and stomped down the stairs, sinking deeper into his clothing as the steady rain beat down and wind tugged at the green locks of his hair. Coffee sounded pretty appealing right about now. He adjusted the collar of his coat and began down the sidewalk, using his phone for navigation.

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality was about twenty minutes, Jack found himself sitting inside Starbucks scrolling through YouTube comments with a caramel latte in hand and a look of longing plastered on his face. He knew la wasn't typically rainy, and it gave him a sense of homesickness. Sure, he only moved from Ireland about a week ago, but it still gave him an overwhelming feeling of guilt that settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. His newest video announced he was moving to LA, and most of the comments consisted of “Are you finally going to meet Mark?” or “Collab with Mark!!”. Truth be told, he hadn’t decided if he was going to meet up with Mark. Every video he posted had at least twenty plus comments telling him to collab with the American man. What if he doesn’t even know who I am? Jack shook his head. That doesn’t matter much, does it? Well, maybe it does, hell if I know… A notification sounded, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was a text from Matthias reading, “Hey! I heard you finally made it down here. I'd love to do a Collab, if you want to? I'm having Mark, Wade and Jesse over later. Respond asap thnx!” His eyes darted across the words, taking a second to analyze. **Jack was never very close to Matthias, and barely knew anything about Mark, Wade. Eh, I don't see any reason not to. Plus everyone will get off my back about the Mark thing. “That would be great! What time?” He replied.

A few exchanges later and the two were set. It was around nine A.M. right now, giving him  
half an hour to get picked up. Jack was left pacing nervously around his unfurnished bedroom. Considering his previous home in Ireland, there weren’t many people to make videos with, so needless to say, he was inexperienced. The thought of making a bad impression on these people he barely knew frightened him. He wouldn’t admit that, of course. What would you even wear for this? I don’t know what we’re doing! After another ten minutes of panic mode, Jack ended up wearing a white-tee with the Game Grumps logo on it paired with dark faded jeans. To be completely honest, his outfit was just what he was able to find among the boxes littering his home. A honk sounded from the driveway, causing Jack to almost fall out of his chair. He was busy browsing Tumblr in attempts to calm his nerves. Okay Jack, you'll do fine. He tried to reassure himself. The Irishman slipped on a black beanie, made a quick check in the mirror to fix his hair, and bolted out of the door and into the car. He sat in the passenger seat beside Matthias, who eagerly smiled at him as he settled into the leather seats. “It’s great to finally meet you!” Matthias greeted him. Jack nodded with a polite smile.

The two pulled into Matthias’ driveway and exited the car, recovering from the laughter that shook their bodies. Matthias wiped away a tear in the corner of his eye, still laughing. “If the other three are anything like you, then I’m excited!” Jack chimed, following the man who was excitedly sprinting up the stone walkway and through the door. Two figures looked up from the couch and smiled at Jack. He felt an odd feeling rake his body when he met the shorter of the two’s gaze. The brown-eyed man brushed red locks out of his face and stood up to greet the Irish-man. “Hey, I’m Mark.” He stuck his hand out and grinned wide. Wait, red..? Jack reached out and shook his hand, which had a surprisingly strong grip. He was standing there a bit dumbstruck before Wade saluted him in greeting, who decided standing up took more effort than he was willing to exert. “And I’m Wade.” Brown eyes? “Um, Jack?” His gaze was focused on Mark who looked very confused. “Yeah?” He looked over at the stout man who slouched into the pit of the white couch. “You plan on letting go of Mark’s hand?” Realization slapped him in the face as he remembered he was still holding onto the other’s hand. Mark wore a nervous smile on his face while Jack dropped his hand as if he had just been zapped. “Sorry!”He blurted rather loudly. Wow, this is going great! The voice in his head quipped. “Don’t worry about it.” The Korean shrugged as if he barely noticed at all. “Anyways,” Matthias, who had been observing this take place, blurted in attempts to recover the situation. “Why don’t I go pick up a pizza or something before we start filming?” The three nodded and he threw on his black hoodie, exiting through the doorway. “I'll text you when I get there.” Jack watched his only hope of sanity disappear. Welp, he was screwed. “I'll be right back.” He murmured a bit too quickly and shuffled off in the direction which he assumed was the bathroom. Thank God the door was open and he found his way into the room with little trouble. He sank to the floor in defeat, hands coming up to his face in a groan. What the hell?! He sighed quietly and felt his heart begin to get with the program as he gazed around the furnished bathroom. Green dish towel, blue rug, variety of yellow soaps and shampoos. Fear came fast and made a home in his body. In a frenzy he shot up and practically sprinted to the porcelain sink, splashing icy water in his face. Dream. I have to be dreaming.  
Jack stared wide-eyed into the drain, breathing hard. His arms were on either side of the bowl as he stood hunched over. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be! His eyes began to trail up and onto the large mirror perched above him. His reflection bounced back and, impossibly, his heart thumped faster. “Blue?!” He squeaked out loudly in panic, meeting the eyes staring back at him. “Blue..” The word rolled off his tongue, unfamiliar and distasteful. “Blue, blue, blue..”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic eeee cx  
> Any criticism or suggestions are welcome, I am very inexperienced.  
> By the way, if anyone's confused because I didn't really clarify, au where Jack never met or collabed with Mark.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading, lovelies <3


End file.
